1. Field of the Application.
This invention relates to safety lights and more particularly to safety light for vehicles such as bicycles, motorcycles and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Most bicycles and motorcycles, are required by law to display appropriately colored safety lights proximate to their rearmost extremety. The light is usually mounted on a rear fender or bracket disposed in proximity to the rear wheel. As such, safety lights are generally displayed in a relatively low position and may not be seen by a following vehicle in time to avoid an accident when used at night.
Some prior art devices attempt to cure the low profile safety warning device problem by providing high profile type devices for attracting the eye of the driver of the vehicle which is following. However, some of such devices while pleasing to the eye, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,815, granted on May 28, 1974 to Robert M. Kuenzel, lack proper night illumination. Other high profile devices area available which provide for proper night illumination but these are either relatively complex with many parts (including moveable parts) such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,234, granted on July 30, 1963 to L. R. Schwartz et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,334 granted on Oct. 3, 1972 to John C. Demeber; or they require separate sources of power, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,842 granted to Kenneth G. Logan and thus, fail to deal at all with the problem of vehicles such as bicycles which do not possess a ready source of electrical power.
In providing an effective high profile safety device it is important to make the device as simple in construction and operation as possible. The more complex the construction, the more expensive the cost; the more expensive the cost, the greater number or persons denied the opportunity to use a proper high profile safety device. If the operation of the device is complex its use will be avoided and the purpose of the device defeated.
On the other hand, the device should not be so simple in construction and attachment that battery and bulb replacement becomes a problem, or that theft and its attendant expense becomes a reason for not using the device.